


Kill Me Softly As You Leave

by cavale



Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事發的第二天。<br/>人永遠不知道，誰會在哪次不經意地跟你說了再見之後，再也不見了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me Softly As You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇中文名： 在你離開的同時請溫柔地殺死我
> 
> 譯名遵照新經典文化出版，宋瑛堂女士的翻譯版本。  
> 獻給原著作者Christopher Isherwood，願本人拙作能及其千分之一。  
> 以及導演Tom Fordm與其愛人Richard Buckley可以廝守終身。

　　我像個愣頭愣腦的學生將藥錠擺在舌上，接過斟得快溢出來的坦奎瑞琴酒，混合因舌溫逐漸溶化的苦澀嚥了下去，緩緩後傾靠向椅背，安放自己的後腦勺，緊接便毫無緩衝的就地睡去。  
　　因夏莉的堅持，我選擇留在她家過夜，而她塞進我掌心裡的安眠小玩意藥效甚強，可將一天分割成需要睡眠和保持清醒兩個階段，結果八小時一到我眼皮自發掀了開來，沒有夢境可供流連，再也睡不回去。  
　　罩在胸口的被毯滑落至腰際，但受限於僵化的膀子動也動不得，我無法抬起手將之拉回領口，唯能轉動眼睛掃遍四周，從孱弱的天光自窗簾邊透了進來研判，又是新的一天。  
　　  
　　開始遠離吉姆的第一天。  
　　再度意識到昨夜來電的內容，冷不防地，我打了個顫，連帶扯動到發硬的頸項，眼尾泌出淚水，滑落的軌跡墜落在髮根而被藏覓起來。  
　　  
　　或許是聽聞我疼痛哼出的嘶聲，夏莉快快從不知何處的邊間走進起居室，扳開電燈開關，她正握著蒸騰冒煙的咖啡杯，粉紅絲質罩袍下的襯裙外綻，整個人暴露在燈光下像是受驚的小犢。  
　　「喔，我可憐的喬治。」瓷杯碰撞在玻璃茶几上發出刺耳的聲響，她坐入我身側狹小的空位，伸出靜脈蜿蜒的手爪來回搓揉我右側的肩頭，雖是微疼，但力道適中，令人難耐的糾集成結才逐漸緩解。  
　　想必是我蹙起眉頭的神情讓她想起什麼，夏莉倏地站起來，繞過長沙發朝後頭的臥房方向走去，我得以在等待的空檔闔目養神，輕緩的吐息，並把淚痕用掌根抹去。  
　　  
　　「來吧，喬治，把這些吃下去，感覺會好一點。」  
　　應聲睜開眼時，夏莉已半跪在我腳邊，一手搭在我的膝頭上，聲音戒慎，生怕過大的音量都會一個不小心讓我整個人就會碎掉似的。  
　　  
　　我咬緊下唇撐起身，低望她倒扣在掌心裡的阿斯匹靈和杯水。  
　　讓感覺好些聽起來是多麼誘人，我想相信她的說詞，但可憐的夏莉連巴比妥鹽和盤尼西林還分不清楚時就開始服用，瓶瓶罐罐一股腦堆在梳妝台面，多少沾染著胭脂香氣，應該還有些漏網之魚擱在浴廁的盥洗用具邊，不知超過時效了沒。沒有姊妹間的聚會時，夏莉總昏昏沉沉半躺在華美緞面的沙發上，裸露的小腿掛在扶手緣，塗有丹蔻的趾頭有一下沒一下的晃盪著，恍惚的神情看起來像忘卻世俗的孩子，無憂無慮。  
　　若真能把苦痛減輕半分，若真能把這場惡夢從記憶抹去，若真能每個早晨重新在吉姆的臂彎裡醒來，我願意、我是願意將靈魂賣給幾顆白色的小藥丸的。  
　　  
　　邊看著我吞藥，夏莉抓起桌面上一盒菸匣，尚未用口紅點綴的粉白唇邊含過一根桃紅紙捲，試探性的看我要不吸幾口，見我搖手，便將手伸入口袋裡摸索著火柴盒，盡可能雲淡風輕地提及，「我都忘記你戒掉很久了，十幾年有吧......你還要去嗎，科羅拉多？」  
　　「機票都訂下了。」聽出她的弦外之音，我試圖壓抑自己胸腔裡升起的怒火，揮開她呼出的一氣廢棄煙霧。  
　　「你明知道我不是那個意思，訂了還是可以取消啊，喬治。」夏莉端起積滿煙灰的茶碟，彈落火光代謝後的餘燼，執菸的右手在空中劃過一圈圓，以為這般就行將我們倆的想法兜起來似的，「關於吉姆的事我也很訝異和難過，想他是那麼好的一個人，跟杜賓犬玩在一塊笑得跟孩子一個樣──」是獵狐犬，我在心底暗自修正道。聽他人回憶起吉姆我就渾身不對勁，一想到撫弄我們那兩隻小淑女的頭，將鼻尖埋到狗耳後磨蹭的吉姆，不怕著涼的在週日早晨僅穿件底褲，轉過頭見來者是我，便衝著落地窗前的我咧開嘴笑。  
　　當我回過神來時，夏莉還在呶呶不休，菸抽得猛，很快就剩不到一半，「可我們連下葬的地點都不知道，喬治，我知道你很想趕快見到吉姆──」  
　　  
　　吉姆。  
　　我胸口又再次犯疼起來，渾身發抖，手差點握不住杯身。  
　　  
　　吉姆。  
　　我想向夏莉咆哮滾邊去，該死的別再說了。  
　　  
　　吉姆。  
　　我嫉妒她。  
　　雖她跟相守九年的混球離異好一陣子，可想要復合的話，她還有回頭的機會，跑到查理身邊下跪哀求、扯住衣袖不放，再怎麼冷血的爛人都能轉過身給予擁抱，可是我的吉姆，吉姆──不會再回來了。  
　　  
　　  
　　站起身來時，感到全身臟器被掏空似的無力，由於重心不穩，腳跟往後踏了一步，碰著沙發座、軀幹前擺才立定腳步，我跨過夏莉彎曲的雙膝離去，原本充斥耳邊的嘮叨暫且停下，我倏地感受到她的注意力停駐在我身上，模糊之間聽見她問我上哪去。而我止不住想狠狠傷害她的衝動，訕笑她平時麻痺老化的濃厚妝容，嘲諷她金玉其外、敗絮其內的空虛生活，做盡那些讓我對眼前現況的出氣和報復，讓我覺得自己沒有那麼可鄙，在悲慘的比較級裡獲得自欺的安慰，於是我口氣直衝的回道去浴室。  
　　  
　　「別這樣苛待你自己，吉姆若還在，不會希望看到你這樣的。」  
　　最後一根稻草的重量莫過於此。  
　　我佯裝腳步虛浮，險些昏厥過去的樣貌，支手為了保持平衡胡亂揮舞著，過大的力道掃過一排擺飾，擺放在最邊角的玻璃製的透明相框順勢摔落，清脆的爆裂開來，往四周呈網狀散射。  
　　身後傳來猛然倒抽一口的汲氣聲，我認出碎片間的照片是一家三口的和樂模樣，是夏莉婚姻出現裂痕，卻不致完全走調的時日，照片中的她左右各摟其深愛的兩個男人，如今一個是形同陌路的前夫，另一個則是杳無音訊的逆子。  
　　不知為何，破壞他人團圓的幸福讓我感到奇異的勝利快感。  
　　「我......抱歉，一時手滑，等等會來清理。」  
　　當雙手攀附壁爐上方的大理石台，扶正整個身子時，我悄聲跟自己說，不要回頭，也盡量避開黃銅擺飾反照出的夏莉神情。  
　　  
　　「我去幫你煮杯新鮮咖啡。」我猜想她是知曉的，心知肚明我如是卑劣的舉動出於滿腔的嫉妒，但昔日情緒化的她此刻不再多說，敏捷的越過我身側，光著赤腳跨過滿地碎渣子，不留半點跫音的往廚房去。  
　　  
　　登時，被她自高處憐憫俯瞰的我只覺反胃。  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　借用浴室梳洗後，咖啡因開始發揮效用，我直瞪著鏡面用冷水拍打浮腫的眼眶，直至沒有最初那般滿布血絲，勉力在漿好的硬挺襯衫裡重塑好「喬治」這個角色。  
　　收拾好滿地碎片，我向夏莉匆匆告別，她看起來比平時鎮定多了，至少在我轉身離去前，強忍住把咖啡澆在我臉上的念頭。  
　　  
　　大雪驟降打亂許多國內航空公司的行程，所幸臨時訂往科羅拉多的航班不受影響。  
　　我從沒突發的請假，壓根不記得向學校告假要怎麼處理，回到家第一件事，即是翻開隨身記錄用的電話簿，找尋辦公室的聯絡方式，七點多，行政秘書應才剛進格子間，還來得及找空堂的同事代課。  
　　攤開電話簿，吉姆的建築事務所電話號碼好端端在最首行，看得刺目，我倏地用掌心掩去，眼不見為淨，連忙找到學校電話撥通過去，馬上表明身分，應答者語氣客套，帶點老練的疏離感，不是溫熱倒貼的矯情，反讓人覺得自在。  
　　「很抱歉聽到你朋友過世的消息，福爾克納先生。願他在天之靈安息。」語末，或許是參加告別式這件事觸動了她什麼，那位秘書小姐盡可能讓自己聽起來誠摯的說道。  
　　我僵硬的向她話別，把話筒粗魯掛上。  
　　  
　　走進我和吉姆共享的臥房時，我早已調整好心理狀態，以為不作想就不會被回憶牽著鼻子走，可敞開雙門衣櫃的那刻，看見吉姆訂做的體面西裝懸在衣架上，他總說那是要留給「即將到來的美好日子」穿著的。他總是那麼樂觀而篤定，好像只要說出口就一定會發生。  
　　參加告別式就像是邁入中年後必備的休閒活動，我常擺一套全黑得宜的西裝在衣櫥裡備用著，既可參加友人女兒的婚禮，亦可出席宛若自己葬禮的預演，可我卻沒想到小我十歲的吉姆會先走一步。  
　　別過頭，我將額際抵在按住門沿的手背上，杵在原地被徹頭徹尾的擊潰。  
　　  
　　吉姆的家人會在遺體瞻仰的時候給他穿什麼呢？他最喜歡的西裝就吊在這裡，不是嗎？我撫上質地滑順的外套，揣想吉姆老邁的雙親會委託葬儀社，將吉姆套上參加高中畢業舞會那種鴿灰色的寬敞西裝，使得每個青春期男孩都活像是偷穿父親衣服，瞬間扮老十歲的樣貌。  
　　然後吉姆就會穿著怪模怪樣的西裝從門後冒出來，擁著我，口中直跟我賠不是，任我不悅的咂嘴，邊笑說還真嚇著你了嗎老傢伙。  
　　我等了一陣，取出排在吉姆西裝後的外衣，打理好儀容，收拾好該隨身攜帶的現金。屋裡依舊靜謐，什麼都沒有發生。  
　　我繼續等到非得要出發前往機場時，還是俱靜無聲。  
　　我不確定自己究竟在期待些什麼。  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　睡得極淺，連稱作短暫的盹也搆不著邊，醒來時飛機也差不多降落在目的地的機場跑道上，機長廣播時向乘客表示大家運氣很好，正逢科羅納多的雪歇期抵達，否則風雪何時會再度颳起沒人能說個準。  
　　我在免稅商店購入多份當地報紙，因為洛杉磯的報紙並沒有刊登吉姆的那則新聞。  
　　耐心地坐在候機大廳翻閱，略顯疲憊時又跑去速食小店買杯熱飲，無奈各報版面上毫無斬獲，只有一段綜合歸納暴雪時出門意外機率高的提醒，對於交通事故怎麼可以這般化為一串數據，我實在參不透那些統計數字的意義。後來我不懈的重新翻找，終於在被遺漏掉的分類廣告處，看到一則只開放家族成員參加的訃聞消息。確實是吉姆的姓氏。  
　　瞥了眼錶面，離葬禮預定舉行的時間剩沒多久。  
　　我循著指示圖找到機場附設的租車公司，租了台開得還算上手的奧茲莫比爾火箭88，一手交錢，一手換來車鑰匙和雪鏈，我順帶向櫃台服務員討教小教堂的位置該怎麼走，想必見我一臉外地客的樣貌，蓄有大鬍子的雇員撫過下頷，乾脆塞份地圖指南進我掌心，拍拍車門，抬起頭來打量灰濛濛的低矮雲層，持續哈著手裡的那根幸運牌。  
　　「路上當心點啊，這種見鬼的天氣什麼破事都有可能發生，是吧？」  
　　最壞的事情已經發生了。  
　　我頓首，搭在搖低車窗上的手肘高舉，抬起兩根指頭對他晃了晃，然後在雙膝上攤平地圖，吁出口長氣，直視著眼前並無二致的景物，汙穢混濁的髒雪堆在路肩，看來是不致有車胎打滑的風險。我拉起手剎車桿，打至R檔，順暢的將車身退出車庫。  
　　那先生用力呼出白色的煙圈，露出在絨帽外的凍紅臉頰看似更加紅潤，他朝我的方向闌珊的揮了兩下，反身避回那開有暖氣的辦公室裡去。  
　　  
　　  
　　路況正如預料中的不算太糟，路上行車極少，我得以拐過街口，經過一片鐵製圍欄隔開的公共墓園，旁側的磚砌矮牆上頭仍殘餘著前夜的積雪，與草坪相隔好段距離，我望見不遠處有一群黑壓壓的人正舉行下葬儀式，於是將租車停進人行道外邊的路肩，換到空檔，卻沒切掉引擎，鑰匙仍插在孔上保持怠速狀態。  
　　告別式已超過一個小時有，我猜想棺木已經抬到這裡來了，來與會的黑衣者人數不算太多，肅穆的立在牧師背後像是搖曳的鐵杉林，或許是事出突然，能出席的親戚便聚集在此，見證一個不該比他們都早殞落的生命。  
　　我掙扎著，心想還不是走過去的時候，於是跨過街道，推開對街唯一營業的複合式餐館的門扉，沙啞的搖鈴震盪著，吧檯後玩著報紙上填字遊戲的中年婦人抬首望了我一眼，慢吞吞拿出油膩的抹布擦去檯面上的酒漬。  
　　下午快四點。  
　　我直望貼在壁面的酒單好一陣，認為自己不應該這麼早就該買醉，她讀出我的心意，解釋道啤酒晚上才賣，不過看在見鬼天氣的份上，瓶裝酒可以外帶，不要在她店裡喝就好，省得清理麻煩。  
　　我便要了波本威士忌，她搖搖頭說這裡沒有那麼時髦的玩意兒，老火雞牌的混合貨總可以吧。  
　　聞言，我聳聳肩，有總比沒有強。  
　　自皮夾掏出面額大很多的紙鈔扔在她跟前，我轉念一想又說，「外加兩盒肯特和芝寶打火機包在紙袋裡。零錢不用找了。」  
　　  
　　回到街頭，我倚在鐵欄杆邊，正巧是送葬隊伍的死角。  
　　我點起菸。  
　　十六年後就那麼輕易破戒的感覺很不適應。當初之所以戒了癮是因為吉姆不喜歡菸味，抗議道這對我身體不好，不過從今以後沒有需要守住的承諾了，活得久一點，似乎也非多麼重要。  
　　我像是初次學著抽菸的青少年，一口深吸入肺裡，卻因過快而嗆到，咳聲陣陣後，輪番的是尖銳的哮喘。  
  
　　行伍間我認出吉姆的父母，由旁人打著黑傘，正往墓園門口移動。  
　　吉姆繼承了他父親的棕髮和骨架，柔和的輪廓則是遺傳自他母親，我能輕易透過他們兩人的外貌組合出我的吉姆，這個念頭讓我痛苦不堪，所幸一名男子擺脫治喪的慰問，從隊伍尾端小跑步到前頭扶住吉姆母親的後腰，擋去了我的視野，領著兩老上了深藍色的老爺車，自己再繞過車尾坐入駕駛座。  
　　我想那大概是昨晚來電通知的吉姆表哥：哈洛德‧阿克利。我著實欠他一份道謝，而目送著他們離去後，我才意識到自己無力償還這份人情，因為這次遠眺將是最後一次的見面，我無法忍受自己再度踏上這片傷心地。  
　　  
　　等到人都散去，連填土的葬儀社工作人員也收拾鏟子離開，我的雙足沉重如落水的船錨，遲遲不能移步，走進墳地看上一眼。  
　　墓園是開放的。  
　　這不代表我能就此甩掉肩負的重擔，自然朝吉姆的墓地走去。  
　　我該做些什麼，邊灌下威士忌對冰冷的石碑哭訴嗎？  
　　對不會再醒之人，低念艾蜜莉‧狄金森的＜因為我不能留步等候死神＞嗎？  
　　  
　　不，我不想與吉姆這樣會面。  
　　  
　　彈掉燒著手指的菸屁股，任其直挺挺落入排水孔內，冒出裊繞不息的濁白煙霧，我敞開車門跨進駕駛座，抬起的手肘掩去眼眶，把沉甸甸的紙包酒瓶丟上副駕駛座，整副骨架癱軟沉入靠墊。即便走到這地步，我還是能生出相對應的理由，來告訴自己葬在六呎之下不是那人。  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　意外發生八個月後，我第一次夢見吉姆。  
　　殘忍的是我可以多麼清晰意識到那是個夢，因為場景是永遠來不及也不會趕到的車禍現場。  
　　事故地點在進城的路上，路面籠罩著透明的薄冰，很是滑溜，我幾度險些跌跤。  
　　循著蜿蜒的車轍引領，我離開路面，一腳踏進鬆軟下陷的積雪，彷若天地間所有的聲響都為其吸收，徒留驟雪撲簌飄降的風聲，以及我吃力行走於荒野間的吐納。  
　　腳踢硬物擱置了我的前進，那物體形狀正方，我躬身以赤手撥開覆於上頭的冰霜，企圖用手溫融化結霜的雪塊，當刨到物體的表皮露出來時，我登時認出是吉姆帶出門的皮箱，意識到應是被拋出置物架外才落在此，心底隨之一沉，指腹輕觸皮面上折疊刀切出的歪斜刻痕，構成不甚美觀的J-I-M。  
　　深知吉姆應距離不遠的我，款了款西裝外領抵禦寒風，瞇起眼張望雪地裡是否有可供辨認的線索。  
　　果真，往前沒走多久，映入眼簾的是翻覆車肚，上翹的輪胎兀自運轉著，四周散落著更多吉姆瑣碎的物件，他那用到磨損仍捨不得丟的皮夾攤在我跟前，落出一張我和吉姆的合照，還來不及抓取時，便被強風吹往身後遙遠的道路盡頭。  
　　我沒瞧見獵狐犬的蹤跡或是爪痕，更別提血跡或是肉塊。  
　　  
　　就在那刻，我再見到我的吉姆。  
　　他仰躺在車體和地面劃分成的三角地帶，一如出遠門前的高領白毛衣和漆黑的呢料大衣，動也不動。  
　　我怯怯地對著他喊聲：「吉姆？」  
　　沒得到預期中的回應，他准是暫時睡著了。  
　　  
　　我戒慎地跨步向前，心臟在胸骨裡竄動著，響亮到快要讓自己耳鳴。  
　　視線一刻未離開他，我盡可能放輕行止，緩緩讓雙膝跪地，打直肘彎撐在吉姆身側，才就近看清他琥珀色的眼瞳隔層薄雪，不再熠熠閃爍，鮮血自額際淌過半張臉，早斷了氣。  
　　我莫名的悲憤起來，不僅是為那些我無力挽回的現實，更是為了這八個月以來，我每天心心念念盼著的，就是這麼一刻，讓我來得及參與吉姆人生的最後，讓吉姆不再孤零零的躺臥在雪地裡失溫，一個人死去。  
　　  
　　抹去吉姆眼周的血汙，我躺臥在他身邊，盡量貼近，讓呼出的溫熱氣息拂過他臉龐，我的嘴唇摩娑著相應的唇瓣，用彼此才能聽到的音量低語，「不要緊的，吉姆，瞧，我不是終於過來了嗎？」  
　　我們並肩對視，雙雙在雪地的懷抱裡睡去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　我再度在偌大的雙人床上獨自醒來。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　                                                                                                                                     fin.20140131

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文我斷斷續續寫了兩年餘。  
> 因為近來關於同性婚姻的議題，回首重閱原著時格外有感觸。
> 
> 喬治如是道：「怪獸種類何其多，他們獨怕小小的我。」


End file.
